Accidental Midnight Happenings
by The.artofprocrastination
Summary: Lily Evans is walking through the corridors of Hogwarts well after curfew. She has no idea that James potter is tailing her closely, concealed by his invisibility cloak. James merely intends to find out where she's going but somehow finds himself in the prefects bathroom, still invisible, while Lily proceeds to turn on the taps of the bath...
1. Chapter 1

Midnight happenings

Not for the first time, Lily Evans padded softly through the moonlit corridors of Hogwarts long after curfew. She had told herself at the beginning of her seventh year that she wouldn't give into the longing she always had to walk through the for once quiet castle after everybody had fallen asleep. After all, it simply would not do for the head girl of Hogwarts to be found breaking one of the main school rules that she herself was expected to enforce. It wasn't as if that bloody Potter did anything to help her enforce anything these days. Lily had nearly refused to accept the role of head girl when she found out that she would be working with that arrogant, thoughtless, idiotic Potter as head boy (the fact that Dumbledore had given this role to him really proved that he was a nutter) Lily sighed as she thought of Potter, probably out with his equally idiotic friends-what was it they called themselves? Ah yes; the marauders. Lily snickered softly at the name. What else would Potter be doing now? Maybe he was out snogging some shallow giggling girl….. Lily tried to pull her mind away from the thought of Potter's lips, the way they arched perfectly on the centre, or the way his bottom lip was slightly fuller than his top one…. She imagined some girl's hands running through his shiny, jet black, freshly ruffled hair, at the thought of which a strange feeling (was it jealousy?) rose up inside her. Lily ignored this feeling. Merlin! Lily hadn't even been aware that she noticed these things about Potter. She convinced herself that it was only because he spoke to her more often now that they were head boy and head girl: which was to say he said things to her that did not include some sort of flirtatious, coy question about maybe going out with him. Lily laughed to herself as she recalled throwing pumpkin juice on his shirt earlier as he proceeded to ask her out for the third time that day (Lily also remembered the way that the drink made his sodden shirt cling to his toned chest….) Christ she had to stop! When had she, Lily Evans, ever noticed anything about James Potter? That feeling of jealousy she had tried to ignore at the thought of Potter with another girl engulfed her yet again. Did she…? Could she….? Possibly like him? No. She couldn't. Lily came to a sudden stop.

"I do not like James Potter" she told herself sternly out loud. She clapped a hand to her mouth. She could've sworn she could hear him laughing at her. Jesus what was she thinking? If filch caught her she'd be dead! Lily adjusted the shampoo she was carrying in her arms and kept walking. Hmph, as if she would ever find Potter remotely attractive!

James Potter marvelled at the way the moonlight streaming through the high windows of the corridor lit up golden strands of Lily's auburn hair. Goddamnit! Why did every part of her have to be so bloody beautiful? James let out a sigh, then put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to silence his breath which made his invisibility cloak nearly slide off him and caused him to nearly drop the Marauders map. Christ. Why was it that even when Lily Evans wasn't aware of his presence (and he intended to keep it that way) that he was still clumsy around her?

Lily Evans and the rest of his friends thought that James only asked Lily out to annoy her and that she was just some girl he wanted to snog but the truth was this; James liked her a lot more than that. True, he wanted desperately to snog her senseless, but he also wanted to hear her speak, he wanted to hear her light, tinkling laugh which always turned into shouts of raucous laughter when she found something really funny, he wanted to talk to her for hours on end and hear her opinions on things (because seriously, Lily Evans had an opinion on just about everything) However, any time James tried to say something half intelligent to her his words always managed to come out twisted into a taunt or some meaningless question which involved asking her out. God she must think he's a fool James thought. He had had chances to finally talk to her about other things now that they were head boy and head girl. God he had almost leapt for joy when he had found out he would be working alongside her as head girl…..

James potter noticed everything about Lily Evans; from the way she smelled faintly of vanilla to the way she bit her bottom lip when she was under pressure and lately he had noticed that she had been slipping out of the common room holding nothing but a bottle of some liquid a lot after curfew. Finally James had decided to find out where she went and this led to him to being hidden under his invisibility cloak treading as softly as possible behind Lily Evans at 12 o clock at night. Every now and then he would consult the marauders map, and seeing that filch was a floor beneath them was just beginning to relax when Lily stopped walking so suddenly that it was all James could do not to fall on top of her.

"I do not like James Potter" she said defiantly.

James let out a soft laugh of surprise and then waited with bated breath to see if she had heard him. Apparently she hadn't for she kept walking.

So. She had been thinking about him. James guessed that what she had said wasn't exactly encouraging but at least she had been thinking about him right? James's glance swept across the marauders map in his hand and his heart started to race as he saw that Filch was only down the corridor from him! He had probably heard Lily speak. Crap! James had been so caught up thinking that he hadn't thought to check the bloody map. Filch would never see him, however he knew how much Lily would hate to be caught. How could he get lily to realise that Filch was so close? According to the map Filch was about to turn the corner and see Lily. James stashed the map into his pocket and was just preparing to throw the invisibility cloak over Lily (merlin! What would he say to her?) when all of a sudden, Lily turned toward a door on the left hand side of a statue of Boris the Bewildered , leant towards the door and muttered a password to it. The door creaked open and Lily slipped inside, just as Filch turned the corner.

"Where are they my sweet?" said his oily voice to his beloved cat. His beady eyes caught site if the door and one of his hands reached out towards it. James's only way to avoid Filch's hand was to walk backward through the door that Lily had just used, which mercifully shut behind him. James knew Filch wasn't allowed into the Prefect's bathroom. James let out a sigh of relief and turned around. He found himself looking at a ginormous triangular bathtub that was sunken into the floor. Of course! They were in the prefect's bathroom! How had he not seen that coming? He had only been in here once before when he and Serius had broken in. Right now Lily was walking around the huge room lighting candles with her wand and turning on the taps of the bathtub. She added some of the liquid in the bottle she had been holding into the bathwater and the vanilla scent that she always smelled of wafted across the room. So this is where Lily came! To take a bath, and that bottle she always took with her was her body wash! Looking around the room James admitted that he couldn't blame her for picking this over showering in the dorms….James suddenly snapped back into focus. He was about to witness the girl he had been loving for almost 3 years take a bath. Crap. Oh crap oh crap. This should have been James's dream but he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. What if she found him? Any chance of her ever liking him back would disappear completely! But James had no way out. He couldn't possibly open the door without Lily seeing him and even if she was turned around she would here the creak of the door opening. How had he gotten himself into this? He wanted to sink into the floor and never resurface. All thoughts left his mind however as he caught sight of Lily placing her wand on the ground beside the bath alongside her body wash and straightening back up with her back facing him , beginning to undo the knot of her dressing gown. James stared, utterly transfixed at this sight. He was vaguely aware of a small voice at the back of his mind telling him to turn away. The voice told him to have some respect and to avert his eager eyes. This voice was slowly getting louder as Lily fumbled with her dressing gown knot and James had just made the decision to turn away when the knot gave way and Lily's dressing gown fell to the floor. All thoughts of taking his eyes of Lily quickly disappeared as James took in the sight of her.

He had imagined Lily Evans with no clothes on countless times before but his images seemed pathetic compared to the real thing. Lily's pale skin glowed ivory in the candlelight, every limb morphing into the next in the smoothest possible way. Her bare back was defined by a smooth line running down the centre of it and her curves….. Oh Christ those curves. James had admired them so many times as Lily walked around turning every boy's eyes to her swaying hips, accentuated by those goddamn muggle leggings she always wore that hugged body. At the base of her back her hips rounded outwards and curved to form her full, round buttocks. Her legs seemed to appear long and graceful even though Lily was quiet short.

A series of tingling sensations were running through James. Lily slipped into the water, still with her back towards him. James realised that he had subconsciously moved a lot closer to the edge of the bath then he had been. All of a sudden, James heard a strange whooshing sound and felt as though a bucket of ice had just been thrown at him. The ghost of Moaning myrtle had just flown straight through him and unless James was mistaken she was hovering in the air smiling slyly at him. Oh no. Could she see him? That smile gave him the feeling that she could.

"MYRTLE"! Lily screeched, as she turned round, sliding lower into the water so that only her head could be seen bobbing there. Her face was the same colour as her hair (god James loved that blush)

"Oh don't act as if I haven't seen you here before" Myrtle said to Lily, still not taking her eyes off James. She was clearly enjoying herself as she took in James's panicked face.

"Besides, I'm not the only one watching you" Myrtle said, grinning at James. James motioned at her frantically to stop but it was too late. He knew she would never leave him be. God how he regretted the countless times he had thrown things at her with his friends.

"Potter seems to be enjoying himself over here"

"Oh quit trying to wind me up Myrtle" Lily said, although there was a hint of suspicion in her voice. With that, Myrtle let out a cackle of pure glee and and flew through James giving him such a shock that he lost a grip on the cloak. He fumbled desperately with it but it was too late. The cloak slipped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily let out a sigh of content as she let the warmth of the bath water wash over her. Finally, she was completely at ease. The bathroom was quiet as Lily had turned off the last of the taps and she let her head rest on the side of the bath and closed her eyes. These were the moments she loved, when she felt like for a while she could really get away from the rest of the castle. Her mind and her body were in a state of complete calm. That was until her mind began to wander and suddenly found itself thinking of the growing amount of schoolwork she had yet to do and the meeting she was supposed to have already organised with the prefects. Damn, she had forgotten about the bloody meeting. She would have to seek out Potter to help her get the message around to the prefects about that. No doubt he would agree to do it and then come back to her the day of the meeting with a pathetic excuse as to why he forgot. Lily could always tell when he was lying because he was always flustered when he did it and he would keep running his hand through his hair. Lily used to hate the mess James always made his hair into but lately it hadn't seemed so annoying; on the contrary it actually made him look cute in a dishevelled kind of way… No. Lily was appalled! Had she honestly just call James Potter cute? Why did it seem like she suddenly noticed a lot more about Potter than she used to these days? Why did he seem attractive all of a sudden? She guessed she had always known he was good-looking ….and quite charming….not to mention funn and witty.

So why had she always despised him so much and turned him down every time he asked her out? She had been so intent on never becoming one of those giggling girls he snogged that she had just overruled him as ever being a person she might actually find attractive. But now that she thought about it he had changed a bit. When he wasn't being arrogant alongside his friends he could be good company and he seemed to have matured ever so slightly over the summer. Did she really like him now that she thought about it? Lily knew the answer deep down put tried to push all thoughts of Potter aside. She told herself sternly that even though potter had asked her out again and again he only did it as a joke for he knew the answer was always going to be no. Lily sighed. He didn't really like her. Lily's mind began wandering again and she was completely immersed in her own thoughts when she was suddenly jolted into focus as she heard a whooshing sound. Lily recognised that sound and immediately sank lower into the water. That bloody ghost was here again! Had lily not given her the message that she never wanted to see her again while in the bath the last three times she had snuck up on her like this? Lily could feel her face burning with anger and embarrassment as she turned around,

"MYRTLE" she screeched at the ghost of the girl who haunted the out of order girl's bathroom. She was about to take her anger out and make sure that myrtle never disturbed her again when the look on Myrtle's face caught her by surprise. Moaning Myrtle was smiling! Lily had never seen this in her life as the ghost was always wailing and crying about something or other. Lily's surprise quickly turned into suspicion however as she saw that Myrtle's smile was more of an evil grin and that she was hovering there staring at something that Lily couldn't see.

"Oh don't act as if I haven't seen you here before"

Myrtle spoke to lily in a gleeful voice, still not taking her eyes off what she saw that lily couldn't .

"Besides I'm not the only one watching you"

"Potter seems to be enjoying himself over here"

What had she just said? Lily thought that it was quite an uncanny coincident that Myrtle would mention potter after Lily had been mulling over him for so much time

"Oh quit trying to wind me up Myrtle" Lily said in a voice that was meant to sound sure but which she could hear the suspicion in herself.

Myrtle let out a mirthless laugh and flew like a bullet at the point she had been staring at for the whole time. Lily's eyes followed her up the nearest tap and out of sight. Lily glanced back at the spot where Myrtle had been and let out a scream as she saw a bright red, stricken looking James Potter standing there with a silvery cloak at his feet on the ground.


End file.
